Field
Embodiments included herein generally relate to authentication for recognition systems. More particularly, embodiments relate to a data pattern recognition system that authenticates a user to a target device based on an authentication device paired with the target device.
Background
Real-time data pattern recognition is increasingly used to analyze data streams in electronic systems. On a vocabulary with over tens of thousands of words, speech recognition systems have achieved improved accuracy, making it an attractive feature for electronic systems. For example, speech recognition systems are increasingly common in consumer markets targeted to data pattern recognition applications such as, for example, the mobile device, server, PC, and automobile markets.
One challenge in speech recognition systems is the authentication of a user to an intended target device. For example, biometric technology can be used to authenticate the user to the intended target device based on the user's voice characteristics. However, fluctuations in the user's voice over time and in different environments (e.g., noisy versus quiet environments) can cause errors in biometric-based authentication systems.